


Jealousy

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Abusive Relationships, Derogatory Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Sugawara spins around fast, hand flying up to cover where Daichi was touching. He’s right in front of him, too close. Sugawara can’t breathe, can't think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> suffer, children :) but also enjoy!!

It doesn’t take long for Sugawara to run out of clothes to wear. He’d only grabbed a couple of shirts and a pair of pants when he’d run in on Wednesday, knowing that Daichi shouldn’t be there but not wanting to stay long just in case.

He makes it through the rest of the week with what he has, and on Friday, just a week after everything happened, he decides he needs to go back for more. Oikawa is not thrilled.

They’re lying in bed, relaxing with a movie after a long day of classes, when Sugawara brings it up. He has to repeat himself once to get Oikawa’s attention away from the screen, and the endearment he feels looking at the other’s face, enthralled by the movie, is still so new to him. It’s ruined just a bit by the annoyed look that crosses Oikawa’s face.

“What if he’s there? The last time you saw him, he made you cry.” His nose is scrunched up with distaste, and if not for the topic of their conversation, Sugawara would think it was adorable.

But as it is, the subject of Daichi is still a very sore subject, for both of them apparently.

“I’ll go when he’s out. He always goes to the gym in the morning on Saturday.” Sugawara suggests it, but even he’s nervous at the possibility that Daichi could still show up.

Oikawa pouts down at him, “I have a study session.”

Sugawara has to bite his tongue at the unsaid meaning behind the words. Oikawa doesn’t want him going alone. Which is understandable with Daichi, but it doesn’t just stop there. He doesn’t want him going anywhere alone. He walks him to his classes when he’s able to, won’t let him go to the library alone. He can’t even shower sometimes without Oikawa insisting on coming, and while he does enjoy the other’s company, it’s getting overwhelming.

“I’ll be okay, I’ll just pop in and grab some things.”

“What if he doesn't go to the gym?”

Sugawara sighs, resting his head down on Oikawa’s chest. His fingers play idly with his shirt, trying to distract him a bit.

“He will, he’s never skipped out.”

“You don’t know, anything could happen.” His response is immediate, quickly growing annoyed.

“It’ll be fine, I know how he works.” Daichi used the gym to keep in shape and keep his head clear. If anything, it’s even more certain that he’ll be there with everything that’s happened. “He won’t be in the dorm.”

He’s trying to reassure him, but it seems to have the opposite effect. Oikawa sits up and narrows his eyes at him, “Do you want to see him, is that what it is? Are you that desperate to get back with someone who couldn't even get hard for you?” His words are sharp and biting, clearly upset by Sugawara’s insistence.

Sugawara stares up at him with wide eyes, too shocked for a few moments to respond. By the time the words are spilling from his lips, his eyes are welling up with tears.

“W-why would you say that?” He cries, “Of c-course I don’t want to see him.”

He’s trembling just a little, hands coming up to scrub the tears away. It’s useless though, they just keep falling.

Sugawara flinches away when he feels Oikawa’s hands on his shoulders, but they don’t pull away. Oikawa pulls him back to face him, grabbing at his wrists to yank his hands away from his face. He resists, refusing to meet Oikawa's eyes.

“Suga, look at me!” His tone is no longer harsh, just frantic. Frantic enough that Sugawara finally listens, eyes meeting his hesitantly.

“I don’t want to see him.” He repeats, breaths shuddering as he tries to calm down, stop crying.

Oikawa nods, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know you don’t, you're so good. I was just scared, I don't trust him.” He sighs, “You’re mine, I can’t let him hurt you… You’re mine, right?”

Sugawara nods, inhaling sharply when Oikawa starts kissing down his temple to his jaw. He bites at the skin, sucking dark bruises onto him before moving to his lips to envelop him in a deep kiss. Sugawara whines, breathless, and lets Oikawa pull him closer, hands all over him.

They spend the rest of the night like that, until Iwaizumi comes back and yells at them to be more considerate of him. Oikawa just rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at him, squealing when it’s beamed back at him. Sugawara laughs and watches them, stretched out on the bed next to Oikawa. Relaxed.

\---

Oikawa brings it up next, much to Sugawara’s surprise. He’s playing video games with Iwaizumi, Sugawara leaning against him and watching, tired from their late night.

“Iwa-chan, are you busy tomorrow?” He starts.

Iwaizumi pauses the game to look over at him, “No? Why?”

Sugawara looks at Oikawa curiously, not getting where this is going.

“Suga needs to go to his dorm and grab some things.” His posture is tensed a bit, and Sugawara presses a bit closer, trying to offer a little comfort to him. “I’d feel better if you went with him, I have a study session so I can't.”

He expects some kind of look, some kind of… judgement, maybe. But Iwaizumi just shrugs and nods.

“Sure, what time?”

\---

Sugawara is silent on the walk to his dorm the next morning. He’s a little anxious, but having Iwaizumi with him helps a bit. They approach his building and Sugawara swipes them in, leading him up the stairs to his and Daichi’s room. He grits his teeth at the thought of it. Of being in there again. Before, he’d just run in and grabbed the first things he saw, not ready to be there. He’s still not, but he needs to take his time now. He’s grabbing a lot more this time.

He opens the door as quietly as he can, peeking into the room and letting out a relieved sigh when he finds it empty.

“Do you need help packing anything?”

He looks back at Iwaizumi as he opens the door fully.

“Ah, I think I can manage.” He smiles, “But thank you.”

They're quiet again as Sugawara fishes a bag out from under his bed. He starts looking through his things, trying to ignore the fact that despite it being a week since what happened, Daichi appears to still be sleeping in his bed. It takes a lot to push down how sick it makes him feel.

He’s finished packing one bag and is moving on to another when Iwaizumi speaks, making him jump just a bit.

“I'm gonna step out for a second, I need to use the restroom.”

Sugawara nods, turning back to the bag in front of him. He hears the door click shut behind Iwaizumi, and starts looking for his pajama shorts. He’s surprised when he hears the door open again not two minutes later.

“That was fast.” He turns to look back, “Could you not find-”

He stops short, words catching harshly in his throat.

“Koushi?”

It’s Daichi, standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Sugawara’s hands clench tight on the bag, heart racing in his chest.

“Daichi, what- what are you doing here?” At the confused look he gets in response , he clarifies, “You’re supposed to be at the gym. You're… always at the gym Saturday morning.”

He nods, “Ah, I woke up earlier today. Couldn’t sleep.”

Sugawara doesn’t respond at first, turning back to his bed. He takes a deep breath, amazed at himself for how calm he's staying.

“I’m just grabbing some things. I won’t be long.” He finally says.

He goes back to packing, finding his shorts shoved partially between the wall and his bed. He’s so focused on ignoring Daichi that he startles when he feels fingers brush against his neck, tugging at his shirt collar.

Sugawara spins around fast, hand flying up to cover where Daichi was touching. He’s right in front of him, too close. Sugawara can’t breathe, can't think.

“What the hell are those?” Daichi is glaring at his neck, and Sugawara's face burns when he realizes what he’s talking about. “Are you seeing someone?”

His voice is like venom, Sugawara's blood running cold at the look on his face. He can’t get any words out, frozen in place.

“I thought you were staying with Oikawa, who the hell have you been-” He stops, realization hitting him like a train. “Seriously? _Oikawa?”_

Daichi steps back, a strange expression crossing his features before he laughs. Sugawara tries to move away, but Daichi grabs him, and it scares Sugawara more than anything. He’s never acted like this, never so outright cruel and rough.

“You were so pissed about Yui, but you’ve been with Oikawa this whole time? Or were you two already shacking up before you left?”

Anger flashes through him, hot and burning.

“Of course I wasn’t! And it’s none of your business who I’m with, you gave up that right when you decided to sleep with her!”

His anger dissipates into fear again when Daichi’s grasp tightens, and he tries to yank his arm away but it’s pointless, Daichi's too strong.

“Did you even care? You wasted no time in finding someone to replace me with, at least with Yui it was only sexual.” He’s shouting now, “You moved on fast for someone who was supposed to love me.”

Sugawara crumbles at the accusations. Is he really wrong? He’d run straight into Oikawa's arms, literally and figuratively. He's been so upset all this time about Daichi betraying him, but he gave himself up to Oikawa without hardly a second thought. Maybe Daichi is right, maybe he is the horrible one.

His weight sags and he sobs, collapsing as Daichi finally releases his hold on him.

“I-I did love you, I did, but y-you… Oikawa was there. He’s always- always been there.” He chokes out, trying to take a breath to steady himself. "He's the only reason I'm okay."

When he looks up, Daichi looks disgusted. It shatters him.

“That good, huh? Jesus Suga, I never knew you were such a slut.”

He’s.

Oh.

_Slut._

The word cuts through him like a knife, and he can’t speak. Can’t breathe, can’t think. Can’t do anything.

_“Sawamura.”_

They both look up to see Iwaizumi, and Sugawara can’t tell what expression is on his face through the tears, but he sounds furious.

“Get away from him, _now._ ”

Daichi looks from Iwaizumi, down at Sugawara, the blood draining from his face. He sees it now, the tears streaking his face. The red around his wrist, already fading into a bruise. The hurt.

“Koushi-” He’s cut off when Iwaizumi marches over to him, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt and tearing him away from Sugawara. He shoves him back against the wall, holding him there.

“Stay the hell away from him, you’ve done enough damage.” He hisses, eyes wild. He lets him go after a pause, walking over to Sugawara and crouching down next to him. “Sugawara, it’s okay. Let’s go, you need to get out of here.”

Iwaizumi grabs his bags and helps him to his feet, keeping a hand on his back as they leave. He’s grateful for it, unsure if he'd be able to move on his own right now.

\---

Back in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s dorm, Oikawa opens the door for them eagerly. He’s smiling, until he sees Sugawara. His expression hardens, glancing at Iwaizumi with so many questions in his eyes.

“What happened?”

Iwaizumi starts to answer, but Sugawara beats him to it.

“You were right.” His voice is so soft, so full of hurt. “He showed up. He-” Sugawara chokes on the words. He can’t finish, thoughts racing.

Iwaizumi leads him into the room and shuts the door behind them, taking over.

“I didn’t catch all of it, but Daichi said a lot of hurtful things. I don’t think he realized what he was doing.”

Oikawa takes Sugawara into his arms, face full of biting anger. His words are probably the same, but Sugawara can’t focus on them. Instead, he focuses on Oikawa's heartbeat, his breathing. Tries to calm himself down with them. Almost does, but then Oikawa's arms around him are too much, too tight. Panic races through him and he pushes away from him, eyes wide when he focuses back on Oikawa's voice.

“Suga?” A pause, and Oikawa looks away from him. “Iwa-chan, can we have a minute?”

Iwaizumi nods, mentioning a book he needs from the library, and leaves without another word. Sugawara is relieved. One less person to see the wreck that he is.

When Oikawa looks back at him, his eyes are turned down again, staring at his lap.

“Am I a slut?”

He’s shocked by his own voice, the question running over and over again in his mind not meant to be vocalized. Oikawa looks like someone slapped him.

“Is that what he told you?” He’s angry, but his voice is soft when he continues. “Suga, how many times do I have to tell you, you're perfect. No matter what Daichi says.”

Sugawara looks at him, unsure. “But I- I didn't even wait, I went to you, we… Everything happened so quickly.”

Oikawa cringes away from him at those words.

“Do you regret it?” There’s just a slight hint of hurt in his voice, and Sugawara feels sick at the sound of it. “Because, y’know, you've never said it back.”

“Said what- Oh.” His heart drops. “I-I don’t regret it. I don’t.”

Oikawa takes a shaky breath and Sugawara’s head snaps up, eyes wide at the sight of tears.

“Do you love me, though?”

He doesn't know what to say. Does he? Is this all because he was just hurt by Daichi, needed someone, anyone, to love him? No, he’s known Oikawa for so long. He’s been there for him for so long, there when Sugawara was heartbroken over Daichi when he first dated Yui, there again when he found out they were sleeping together. But does he love him?

He looks at Oikawa’s face, full of heartbreak, and leans in to kiss him gently.

“Of course I love you.”

He’s unsure about a lot of things, but he knows he loves Oikawa. As a friend and as a… lover. And maybe more than that too, but right now all he knows is that he loves seeing him happy, and loves being the reason he’s happy. And he'll do whatever it takes to be that for him.

Oikawa calms under his light touches, and he finally smiles, Sugawara’s heart swelling with joy at the sight. 

“I love you so much, Suga.”

Sugawara presses another kiss to Oikawa's lips, “I love you too.”

He drags Oikawa to bed then and lays with him quietly, exchanging sweet words and soft touches until they’re both soothed and sleepy.

Finally, Sugawara sleeps peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some criticism and ideas! i love talking to people!!


End file.
